The rapid growth of data collection over recent years has led to the availability of a large number of information technology (IT) services. Transforming collected raw data into valuable information is an important task. However, due to the vast amounts of data, analysts have difficulties in finding relationships within the data.
Visualization tools are used to understand collected data and correlations therein. Such visualization tools commonly use scatter plot diagrams to visualize operational data. Other tools use Slice and Dice Tree Map diagrams. These diagrams, and others, are difficult for use in perceiving data correlations, patterns, and exceptions. Further, these diagrams, and the methods behind them, do not provide flexible display options.